Sango's Mom
by lolClaidi
Summary: It seems our lecherous monk has finally fallen in love with someone, but it's not Sango, but Sango's mom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Well, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so I hope it's okay! Ahaha.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

He fell in love with her after seeing her the first time.

He saw her at Sango's pool party last week. She was in a two-piece swimsuit, passing out food to all the hungry teenagers. She was beautiful. Her black/brown hair that hung down to her waist was tied by a single ribbon into a neat little topknot.

Her chocolate brown eyes shined with a youthful look that seemed to pause slightly when they rested on him. He grinned at her.

"Miroku? Why do you keep on staring at my mom?" Sango asked him, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Huh?" was his smart reply, a confused look on his face.

"Why do you keep on staring at Sango's mom, idiot," Inuyasha, his silver-haired best friend said besides him, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not staring at her. I'm staring at the girl behind her," Miroku replied with a triumphant grin at the fact he was able to think of a quick excuse for what he was _really _doing.

"You mean my grandma?" Sango asked, a strange look crossing her face. Miroku sweat dropped at this. It was indeed Sango's grandma standing behind Sango's mom.

"Uh, yes. She looks nice in that uh, flowery attire," he complimented, a blush forming on his cheeks. He felt like an idiot now.

"Dude, that's such a hideous dress. Is there something wrong with your vision as well?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude!" Kagome said besides him, giving him a whack on his shoulders. Inuyasha glared at her for hitting him before averting his attention.

"Now, now you two, that isn't anyway to…" was what Miroku heard Shippou, their short friend begin to say to Kagome and Inuyasha when he averted his attention once more to Sango's mom.

She was walking back inside the house to get more food and drinks for Sango's little group of friends hanging over.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom!" Miroku declared suddenly, standing up and walking towards the house.

Inside, Sango's mom was bent over, looking inside the refrigerator for drinks. Miroku, who had just reached the kitchen, stared at her, drool running down his lips.

He was so mesmerized by her that he didn't even notice that she had turned around and faced him.

"Hi, Miroku. Was there anything you wanted?" she asked him, a smile on her oh, so rosy lips (in Miroku's mind). He opened his now dry mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see _

"I was just looking for something to drink," he answered, walking forward, one hand reaching out to grab a can, "Can I get one of those Mountain Dews?" He pointed at the pop cans she held in her hands with his other hand.

"Sure, Miroku," she replied, a smile on her lips. He reached out to grab a pop when he "accidentally" slipped on an ice cube that had fallen on the floor.

He fell forward, hands grabbing anything to keep him from flopping onto the hard floor. What his hands grasped on were soft and round. His head ended up between these soft things. He lifted his head up to look at Sango's mom.

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me_

She stared at him with wide eyes, mouth gaping. Miroku took this opportunity.

He brought his lips up to hers and kissed her.

"MIROKU!" Sango shrieked at him from the patio door. She had come in to check up on Miroku, only to find him sucking face with her MOM.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

**A/N: **hmm…maybe I should change those lyrics so that instead of Stacy's, it says Sango's. Oh well, you guys can pretend they say Sango's and not Stacy's mom! Well, how was it? I hope you guys liked it! I never thought I'd actually write an Inu fanfic (I'm more of an RK fanfic person), but for some reason, this song came into my head yesterday (for reasons I know not. Which is strange…sheesh…I haven't even heard this song for like ever. The last time I heard it, it was like last school year or something like that) and I just _had _to write it!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha. At all. Zilch, zero, nada!

**A/N: **Thanks to my few reviewers I got for this fic! But it was more than I expected too. Well, just so you guys know, the Inu-gumi is all going to be in the 7th grade. Yes, I'm basing this when they're still uber young, oh well. So, they're about 12-13-ish if I am correct (I can never remember what age group is for what grade, unless it's my grade…). And chapters will be uber short because I'm deciding to just make short chapters (400-600 words each chapter only). Well, anyways, on with the chapter!

**CHAPTER TWO**

"MIROKU!" Sango shrieked. Miroku unlatched his lips from Sango's moms lips to stare at the raving mad teenager standing next to the kitchen table. Her chocolate brown eyes blazed with an anger he had never seen before. It scared him a bit.

"S-Sango!" he managed to get out with wide, violet eyes. There was a silence that filled the room that seemed to last an eternity. Suddenly, he was yanked away from Sango's mom and dragged out of the room.

And so, Sango and Miroku left Sango's mom in the kitchen with wide eyes full of disbelief, right hand touching her lips where the thirteen-year old had kissed her.

…………………………

"Wonder what Miroku did this time," Kagome wondered out loud after she had heard Sango's shriek. She, Inuyasha, and Shippou had been outside, waiting for their other two friends, when they had suddenly heard Sango's shriek and knew instantly that Miroku had most likely done another lecherous deed.

"Probably found him touching her lingerie, that pervert," Inuyasha snorted, arms crossed across his chest.

"For the fifth time now, I think," Shippou added.

The trio nodded their head in agreement and continued to sip their lemonade without a care for the world. Not caring at all about their two eccentric friends that obviously were meant for each other, but most likely at the moment at each other's throat.

…………………………

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" Sango yelled at Miroku when the pair reached their destination: Sango's room. The two were sitting side by side on Sango's bed. Sango's form was shaking with an anger she had never felt before. Miroku, however, remained calm and nonchalant, eyes staring at Sango's underwear and bras that scattered the room.

"I was getting a drink like I said I was. See?" Miroku, who averted his gaze from Sango's lingerie to her face, held up the can of Mountain Dew he had gotten to prove his point. Sango glared at him nonetheless.

"I was _not _talking about _that_," she told him.

"You weren't?" Miroku asked innocently, "What _were _you talking about then, my good friend Sango?" He gave her a grin that should have melted the twelve-year old's heart. Should have being the key words.

"WHY WERE YOU KISSING MY MOM, YOU **PERVERT**!" Sango screeched out at him, deciding that yelling was the only way she would get an answer from the teen that sat in next to her. She stood up and faced her friend so she could grab his shoulders and shake him vehemently.

"Ah. _That_," Miroku said calmly, "Well, you know, your mother and you resemble each other _so _much. Well, I walked into the kitchen to grab a drink like I said I would and saw your mom. She turned around and greeted me like you always do. In my mind, I saw Sango, the beautiful girl I have had a _crush _on for as long as possible. And so, I, acting on impulse, took a chance and kissed her. Of course, this was your mom. Thus, you saw us as you did."

Sango had a small blush on her face from what he had said about her, but an angry look still remained on her face.

"Do you think I'm gullible enough to believe _that_?" Sango questioned instead.

"Did you know gullible is not in the dictionary?" Miroku countered.

"It's not!" Sango asked with disbelief.

"My point exactly," Miroku told her with a grin.

**A/N: **How was the chapter? Okay I hope. Ahaha. And for those that are reading _Attraction _(my other Inu fic), I'll hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow because if I don't, it won't be up for awhile (Check my profile for why I can't update for awhile)! Thanks again to my reviewers, though I only got 3. But, better than nothing, right? Ahaha. I hope more people review for this chapter! And FYI, this will be an eventual Mir/San fic. Thank you for reading this chapter (next update will be in a long while. As said above, check profile for why)!

And now, my daily blabbing: ohmigosh! I (finally) finished watching Full Metal Alchemist (I had all episodes downloaded for awhile, but was always too busy to finish watching them)! Ohmigosh. The ending is so sad! I think, anyways. It makes me cry that Ed and Al were separated (really. I'm crying just thinking about the last episode). But, they got their bodies back at least. Man, I love FMA. It was an awesome show! I doubt I'll ever write any fanfics for it though (I'd be really bad at that…). Ahaha. And daily blabbling, end.

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**Keeper-of-mauve-paradise: **Thank you for being my first reviewer for my very first Inuyasha fic! Aha. Yes, that song is interesting. Heh. I'm not sure I can say that the last chapter was beautifully written (it was kinda rushed), but oh well, at least I'm glad that you think that! Clever summary, eh? Well, I'm glad. I've never been good with writing summaries and surprisingly that was the first thing that popped in my head. Ahaha

**13ittersweet: **ooh. Like your name. Cleverly written! ANYWAYS, I'm glad you think this is funny. This is actually my first attempt at humor. Ahaha. Thanks for reviewing!

**Babyblueangel097: **thanks for the review! yes, that is a bit scary, ain't it? Ahaha. I hope the update was soon enough (actually, it probably wasn't, but oh well)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry you guys it took SO long to write this chapter. In fact, I haven't been able to do much writing lately, period, so I haven't updated much. I just had an urge to update this story today when I was reading over the 2 chapters I have out. Ahaha. FYI, I have added tid-bits to the two previous chapters, nothing to big, just more descriptive words and all, so no need to go and reread. Well, on with the chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Did you know gullible is not in the dictionary?" Miroku countered.

"It's not!" Sango asked with disbelief.

"My point exactly," Miroku told her with a grin.

Sango face faulted at this. Then she walked over to the black-haired teen and whacked him HARD on the back of his head, where his little ponytail was located.

"OUCH!" Miroku shouted at impact.

"THAT is what you deserve, you PERVERT!" Sango shouted loudly at his face, "Do you REALLY expect me to believe your story! I truly can't believe you would have DARED to do such a thing!"

Sango was shouting pretty loudly now, her voice raised to a very, VERY high volume. Miroku was positively shivering under her glare-of-death.

"YOU PERVERT, PERVERT, **PERVERT**!" Sango shouted, accentuating each 'PERVERT' with a very powerful whack to the back of Miroku's head.

Miroku now was getting to the point of regretting kissing Sango's mom, though he knew how thoroughly he enjoyed it. An image of Sango's mom and how soft her lips were though cascaded into the teen's mind though. Screw regret, he enjoyed it and no one was going to yell at him for doing the best thing he has ever thought of in his 13 years of life on Earth.

"I hope you will NEVER do this again, MIROKU!" Sango shouted loudly at him, shoulders heaving. She had continued to shout as Miroku thought of her mom, so basically, Sango had been wasting her breath.

"Of COURSE, Sango, my good, dear friend! It was an accident is all, I apologize vehemently!" Miroku apologized, a warm smile on his face. Inside of course, he was plotting of ways he could be alone with Sango's mom, the love of his life.

…………………………

"…and he kissed her, Kagome, he KISSED her, my MOM!" Sango said over the phone later that day. Everyone had been long gone from Sango's house, especially after the "Thing" that had happened that Sango and Miroku had refused to say.

Of course, Kagome being her best friend, Sango had eventually poured out the story. She was furious! The guy she secretly had feelings for had kissed her mom. Who would not get pissed at such a thing?

"Ohmigosh, Sango, you have GOT to be kidding me! That lecherous pervert!" Kagome shouted furiously over the phone, "The nerve of him!"

"I know!" Sango agreed, nodding her head energetically.

"Now, if Inuyasha ever tried a thing like that with MY mom, he knows already that he would be dog food like that –snap-" Kagome told Sango, snapping her fingers, though it was kinda hard to hear over the phone.

"You are so lucky to have Inuyasha obeying your every order, Kagome. He's like a dog on a leash," Sango sighed over the phone, wishing Miroku was more like Inuyasha.

"I guess," Kagome said, shrugging her shoulders, though Sango obviously could not see it.

"Well, I still can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Sango cried over the phone.

"Mmhmm," Kagome said.

……………………………

"Kissed Sango's mom today," Miroku told Inuyasha over the phone at the same time the two girls were talking on the phone.

"Be glad you're alive still, man," Inuyasha replied.

**A/N: **And that is the end of that chapter. How was it? I know, very short and very RANDOM, but hey, that's how this story is going to be. It will be a very pointless story, I know. Ahaha. I hope you guys got that 'gullible' thing. Ahaha. Very funny joke, is it not? Well, thanks to the people who read! And don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, **REVIEW**!

Thanks to those who reviewed the second chapter! I love you all! Ahaha.


End file.
